Electronic devices, such as remote control devices for television sets and other electronic equipment, typically include a battery compartment containing batteries that power the devices. Conventionally, battery compartments include a removable door that allows a user to access the compartment and change batteries when necessary. Unfortunately, because of heavy use of such devices, it is fairly common for battery compartment doors to become damaged or lost. As a result, batteries within these devices can fall out and/or become dislodged such that electrical power is not supplied to the electronic devices. This can be a major annoyance to users of these devices. Unfortunately, replacement battery compartment doors may not be available for many electronic devices. In some cases, a replacement door is available only by purchasing a new device. This may be a costly solution for many users. As such, users often resort to the use of tape or other less desirable ways of repairing/replacing damaged or missing battery compartment doors of electronic devices.